Rise of the Guardians Two: Pitch's Revenge
by crazychika03
Summary: Bunny wasn't sure at first what to make of the strange thing he found, but he soon found himself smitten with the little baby. years later the child grows into a 7-year old who falls into a plot formulated by none other then Pitch. Years later Jack comes across an odd looking girl and shows her to the others, but once bunny meets her he can't help but feel she's familiar somehow.
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

_**Chapter One: So it begins**_

He'd finished making his rounds, when he found her... he passed in front of a house and he saw a basket; like the kind you would put a baby in, he looked around making sure it was safe to go up to stoop where the basket lay, as he got closer.

He heard whimpering coming from the basket, and there it was; tiny pink cold and shivering wrapped in a thin pale white blanket. Bunnymund looked around frustrated! Darn that Jack and his snow, why did he always feel a need to mess with the weather? Especially when it was _supposed_ to be _**SPRING**_?! Not that he cared at this very moment as he was more concerned about the baby wrapped in the thin blanket before him, he gingerly picked the child up as the baby began to whimper again. "Oh hush hush little one its alright, its alright please don't cry." he pleaded with the child; he looked pitifully at the baby, knowing the little one had to be cold and miserable. "C'mon then sweetheart." he said laying the mewling creature back down and then picked up the basket, then headed towards the lawn as he tapped his foot on the ground a hole appeared; "Alright dear, hang on tight!" he said as he jumped into the hole holding the baby's basket as tightly as he could under one arm while hopping down the hole to the warren.

It didn't take long for him to reach the warren, "Well here we are, warren sweet warren." he said lifting the child out of the basket to show the baby its new home; "You're going to be staying here with me... Now then... To figure out.." Aster began as he unwrapped the child and began to remove its diaper to see if it was a boy or girl, "A girl..." he said. His ears falling flat and eyes widening with fear, "Great...Now I have to be worried about jokers like Jack Frost!" he said, though he fully realized that one day she would be grown and looking for someone to love, but right now the biggest concern was getting her cared for, which meant feeding her, keeping her clean and making sure the child was happy.

"I wonder if you have a name?" he said looking at her now with love in his eyes and swaddling the child back up again. He looked into the basket to find a note explaining her situation as to how she came to be on that door stoop, or at least... how to take care of her for pete's sake! He dug around the extra bedding and found a note, but it didn't explain much; Only that her name was Brook and that her mother couldn't afford to care for her, and hoped to give her a better life; "Well Brook..." he started, "Looks like its just gonna be you 'n me eh?" he said looking at the baby, gingerly bouncing her in his arm. Suddenly out of nowhere she began to cry! "Oh no! What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" he asked frantically, "Are you hungry? Are ya tired? Ya wanna play?" he asked frantically and then... he felt her diaper, sopping wet!

"Oh now... and me without fresh diapers..." he said the only thing he could think to do was to was to give the baby a simple bath, and that's just what he did. He went down to the clean stream and grabbed up a small wooden tub to bath the baby in, he filled it and placed the crying unhappy creature into the tub to clean her up, "I'm sorry I don't have any fresh nappies." he said pouring water onto her belly, he grabbed up a rag and began to bath her, rubbing her belly and unintentionally soothing her; her eyes began to droop as she yawned and rubbed her eyes indicating she was tired. _"Aaaww my kitten." _he said as he lifted the baby out of the tub, "Now let's get you a clean towel." he said searching around and grabbing one up and drying her off, he looked over to the blankets that lay in basket, tattered, worn, torn and just plain dirty! Not at all suitable for a baby; "You need a better blanket and bed, but for now your going to sleep with me in my burrow...And it looks like you'll have to deal with being 'all natural'." he said, holding the worn out child in front of him knowing he didn't have any nappies for the baby and he refused to swaddle her in those dirty blankets. "C'mon little kit, let's go get some sleep." he said carrying her and walking to his burrow


	2. Chapter 2: THINK OF HER!

_**Chapter Two: Think of Her!**_

It had maybe been two or three hours later and he had been woken up by a loud wailing and crying, Bunny, having had the living daylights scared out of him at this point, jumped to his feet and looked around on high alert; ready to defend his warren and newly adopted daughter.

But then he realized that the crying came from below him, he put down his boomerangs and slowly knelt down the agitated baby girl. He hovered over her a look of concern grew upon Bunny's face; "What's wrong love?" he asked, trying to figure out what on earth it was that was wrong with the child.

The baby opened her eyes looking at him still crying, still expecting him to care for her needs. Then he heard a low growl from emanating from her, Bunny was a little shocked that such a loud sound came from such'a tiny little creature! "Oh boy... Hang on I'll be right back!" he raced off to gather help.

A few minutes later Bunny had come back and he brought with him a large man in a red coat and black fur hat, a fairy that resembled much of a humming bird, and short golden man that seemed to be made of sand. "All I know is that she's hungry! But I..." Suddenly the man in red pulled something out of his bag, it was a small bottle with warm milk in it; somehow when Bunny mentioned he had a baby with him in his burrow the man knew to grab all the necessary things needed to care for a child. "Come here little one." he said picking up the baby and then began to feed her, Bunny's mouth fell open and ears fell flat, _**HOW**_?! How could the man know to bring these things?!

"North! How did you..."

"I have had children of my own Bunny! I have been through this at least three times!" North said as the child fed contently on the bottle North had given her, then the girl released her grip on the bottle a few moments later and began whimpering once again; North placed her over his shoulder and patted her back, then the child let out another odd sound that shouldn't have been possible for such'a small creature. A very large, very _**LOUD**_ burp! Bunny's eyes widen and ears flat once again just a little flabbergasted at the child, but then seeing her there … Laying in his old friend's arms … He felt his heart melt, "_Its like having a family again..."_ he mumbles, North handed the child back to her sergeant father who was more then happy to take her back once again and looked at her with love in his eyes. "Feel better little kitten?" he asked the sleepy baby as she settled into a warm peaceful sleep, she rolled over and snuggled into his chest. He nuzzled her side with his nose and she giggled; "_Papa loves you my little kit." _

The other guardians stood around, watching the tender moment. Of all the guardians, who'd a thunk that it would be BUNNYMUND, E. Aster Bunnymund! Would make such a wonderful parent, "Careful Bunny, before you know it she'll have you wrapped around her little finger." said the fairy said, but it was probably already too late as he held the girl close to him. "Thank you for helping me." Said bunny with the baby cuddled into his shoulder. "Let me go lay her down, and I'll be right back out." said Bunny, but not but ten minutes later they went into his burrow only to find him lost in his thoughts with the child laid on his chest, the other guardians looked at each other concerned; They were happy for him but also knew that children were demanding and they were a lot of work! And plus being a guardian, something could happen that would inevitably end with the lose of the a guardian or... Heaven forbid, the lose of the child. They all knew his past, about his family and what had happened, how he swore he'd never do it again! But seeing him with this human baby, they all knew; "Bunny," the hummingbird lady began in a warm gentle voice, "We need to speak with you." North finished, but the rabbit paid them no never mind and kept his attention on the little girl, the little golden man that seem to made of sand walked up towards the sleeping baby girl and draped a little bit of sand around her head, and then above her head came visions a rabbit and small toys that a baby would play with, and a little baby came into view and cuddled the little rabbit, Bunny knew who this was in an instant and his heart melted some more. "Thanks Sandy." he said to the little golden man, the man just nodded and then looked back to the others, Bunny, curious to know what he was looking at, also looked up to find the other guardians and saw the look of concern on the fairy's face and the stern but gentle look on the old man's face, "North … Tooth, what's wrong?" he asked becoming uneasy. "It is about the baby..." North said, and like any protective parent Aster was quick to wrap his arms more around his baby to keep her safe in his arms and not ripped out and in the hands of another; "Bunny, we're guardians, we don't have time for children." Tooth said in a tender voice trying to talk sense into him but Aster wasn't having any of it! "No." he said, "I am not givin' her up and that's final!" he stated, "Bunny! Use your head rabbit! If something happens to you, or should we be attacked and the baby kidnapped … What then? Do you think it will all be okay then? You want what is best for her, no? If you love her Bunny, you will let her go." said North, but Bunny couldn't take it anymore and the hurt and ache began to swell and the anger in him rose! OOOHH! How _**DARE **_they! Bunny was starting to feel as though he was _finally_ getting his family back and then, _**'BAM!' **_somehow and in some way life had to come in and ruin it all for him again! Well not this time! THIS time Bunny was going to stick to his guns, clutching the baby girl tightly in his arms out of instincts, "Get out! NAOW!" he shouted thus causing the baby to wake up and cry, Bunny looked down to her realizing his mistake and urgently began trying to sooth the baby. "Shhshh, no please don't cry, don't cry!" he said feverishly trying to calm her down; "Bunny..." North said in a low stern tone, "Take her back! And send her to a family that can take good care of her!" North said and then began to turn and leave, the baby calmed down but Bunny hadn't; and he was _**LIVID**_! He set down her down and gripped his boomerang nearly enough to break it! Tooth saw this and before she even had a chance Bunny had chucked his boomerang at Santa's head, "NORTH LOOK OUT!" Tooth said but it was too late and North had been clocked in the back of his head, the old man stopped dead in his tracks and then the hulking man in red turned and looked at him furiously! But Bunny didn't care, that was... until, North had come storming up to him, the ground shaking as though North was the hulk! The man stood now no less then 6 inched from his face and bunny was not backing down, the rabbit stood tall and took his ground! He REFUSED to have his child taken from him, North looked at him fury blazing through him and the tension in the room was building; Sandy looked to Tooth nervously, "Boys!" she shouted out. Startling the two out of their violent outraging telepathic stand off, they looked at her amazed as she was not the type of person to be this outspoken. She looked at them furiously, "Both of you! Stop it! North! You have no control over what Bunny does, as much as I agree with you, You have no right to tell him what to do with his child!" She said, taking a stand for Bunnymund, "And Bunny!" She said turning to him, he should've known better then to think he was going to get out of this unscathed; as mad as she was with North, there were no words to describe how irate she was with Bunny! "YOU! Rabbit you should have known BETTER then to start a fight with him! I know you don't want to listen to us but at LEAST hear us out! We just want what is best for the baby! We all can see you love her! And she is your daughter, and as such... You need to think of her first! And what is best for her!" she said, she was angry … They all were, "C'mon you guys." Tooth said, placing a hand on North's shoulder and leading him out and Sandy just looked at him sadly and followed the others out.

A few hours had past and Bunny sat in his den alone with his thoughts, holding the baby in his hands. She was so little and so helpless; but all the thinking and conflicting feelings he had going on inside of him left him with a stomach-ache. "_What am I gonna do with you ya little rugrat?" _He asked, _"I promise you this darlin', I won't let them take you from me!"_ he said nuzzling her. He laid her down in a sort of make-shift bed he'd created for her, he left the den and went out of the warren to get some fresh air; he'd asked the sentinels to watch the warren while he was away and knew Brook would be okay. He popped out of the hole and took in a breath of fresh, cold air. "Sometimes Jack I actually like your handy work." He admitted to himself though that was not something he'd be likely to tell Jack any time soon.

_"Should I really give her up?" _He thought to himself


	3. Chapter 3: How interesting

_**Chapter Three: How interesting**_

"Hhhhmmm..." the voice hissed, the bright golden eyes pierced the darkness as he watched the globe, lights! LIGHTS EVERYWHERE! And why? All because of those,_ guardians! _

"Its not fair!" came a voice, "Ever since the end of the dark ages I've been written off as nothing more THEN A BAD DREAM! And its all thanks to them! THE GUARDIANS!" he shouted, his nightmarish ghouls hiding where they could to get some kind of sanctuary;

"Master." came a scraggly voice from the shadows, "What?!" the man hissed whirling around to find a ragged looking black cat, "Keegan..." he said rolling his eyes as he spoke glancing at the wretched looking thing, why he put up with this animal at all was beyond him! But he also knew that having Keegan around was a useful thing too; The animal could go into place he could not and gather, sometimes, useful information. But most of the time any of the information he gathered had to do with the '_where to get the best tuna,'_ or _'who was dealing catnip.'_ and not dealing with the REAL information that the nightmarish man needed; "You had better have something useful cat! Or else..."  
"MASTER PLEASE!" the cat interrupted, curling into a ball to avoid his master's wrath! Lately he'd been more 'n more abusive towards the cat due to the fact that he wasn't gathering the intel he needed, and he just couldn't deal with the idiocy anymore!

"Its about Bunnymund," Keegan began, _"Bunnymund?"_ the man muttered confused, at least for once it related to a guardian, "He found a... a b-b-bbaby girl! A HUMAN baby girl! A-a-and-and he...he took it in! He's gonna raise it! At least … that's what I heard him say when I saw him." the cat said, arm raised over his head and flinching. "Bunnymund has a daughter?!" he said, with the realization finally hitting him, "Bunnymund _HAS_ a _**DAUGHTER**_! AAHAHAHAHA! It's perfect!" he cackled, it was just too perfect! Bunnymund had a child and now, the man had an idea formulating in his head; "Keegan!" the man barked, "Yes Pitch?" Keegan responded, "I need you to keep an eye on Bunnymund and the baby, and when she's alone, outside of the warren and away from the other guardians come and get me." Pitch said his hand shooing away Keegan,

"Pitch... one more thing, I sense the child has powers similar to the guardians... but what they are I'm not sure." Keegan informed him, Pitch's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "_Powers? Did he say.. Powers?! Oh this just TOO good to be true! A child with powers! How could this get ANY better?"_ Pitch thought, "You're still here Keegan?" Pitch said, the cat felt his bones form into a melted substance and he took off as if he'd been shot!

"Now all I need to do is finish perfecting my nightmare sand, hopefully, this will work out just swimmingly." He said inspecting his nails as though he had this plan in the bag.

"Well then, let's see. How am I going to go about …" as he began to develop his idea he heard a scream coming from above him, his mouth dropped and he had his lightbulb moment! "That's right! Its almost Halloween isn't it?!" he exclaimed, an evil grin crawled across his face; he had it now! "I will get her alone during halloween! I'll call her down an ally way … NO! Get her alone in a backyard someplace, in the shadows! Kidnap her! Make her my apprentice! Oh this is just TOO perfect!" he exclaimed,

Keegan was in the tunnel and he heard what was going on, he knew there was no way to stop Pitch but he had a plan to help keep the little girl safe; "_I've got to buy the kid as much time as I can and hope she doesn't leave the side of the guardians. And if that doesn't work out... A familiar, is the only other thing I could offer her."_ he thought, it hurt him to think that this child was going to be ripped away from the only father she'd known; and all he could do was try to delay it as long as he could.

"I hope she has a good power! Perhaps the ability to form into a child's nightmare? I know, perhaps she'll know what it is they're afraid of so that I may form those fears into a nightmare!" Pitch said to himself, wondering what this child would be like, her was only really worried about her powers , nothing else really.

After a while Keegan had been out looking for Bunny or any of the other guardians, and luckily, he hadn't found them; Afterwards he'd made his way down to the pond, taking in the frozen sight. "Nice job Jack, its beautiful as always." he commented, the pond glazed over with ice as if it was glass and the snow was so pure looking, none of the kids or other adults had been around to walk on it; so it still remained untouched. "Shame the humans will soon be flooding this place with their tracks." came a female's voice, Keegan turned only to find a white cat with one green eye and one blue. "Ebony." he said walking towards her and rubbed faces with her, exhausted Keegan let out a sigh and then took notice at his friend. "Ebony are you..."

"They're all yours Keegan." she said, his face light up like a christmas tree and for once in his miserable life a ray of happiness shown through his dark world. "Ebony … I have some news.."

"Its about the baby isn't it? The one Pitch is looking for?"

"Yes, but.."

"Nothing goes on that I don't know about Keeg." she said smirking at him, "So what's your plan?" she asked

"Ppff, _**WHAT **_plan? All I can do is buy them sometime together, and hope she never leaves the side of the other guardians. Its all I can do really." he said

"It won't do any good Keegan, as she gets older she'll want to go out into the world and explore it. She'll want to leave the warren, or the work shop or wherever it is that she maybe... She'll try to escape it." She said sitting next to her mate, and nuzzling him to give him comfort; "But I do have a back up plan." he said with a little bit of hope. "What's that?" she asked him

"A familiar …" he said, Ebony placed her hand over her belly.

"Perhaps giving her one of our kittens." she suggested, he looked at her fondly and nodded his head agreeing with the idea. "I should think that would be a great idea, the kitten will keep her safe from any harm and... perhaps will prevent her from losing her innocence and purity." Keegan said, hoping this idea would work out well; and hoping they wouldn't have to resort to this plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Lil Kids 'n Winter Imps

_**Chapter 4: Lil' kids 'n Winter Imps**_

It had been five years since Bunnymund had found that little baby, and now she'd grown into a little terror! She was all over the place, chasing the sentinels, scaring eggs, but more often then not she was just a handful for Bunnymund; especially when he had to prepare for Easter! And this was one of those times.

Bunny was hard at work on his eggs, painting them, getting them ready for their special day when... "Daddy?" she said tapping him on the shoulder and sending Bunny a good few feet into the air and nearly giving him a heart attack! Once he'd calmed down, he whirled around and began grouching like an old man typically would; but she never meant any harm just wanted his attention for pete's sake!

"Papa I'm bored!" she complained

"Well... go play with the eggs or something dear, I'm very busy."

"But I want YOU to play with me papa!" She said, often times he was so busy that he couldn't play thus leaving the little girl disappointed and bit a broken hearted.

"I wanna go outside!" she said, looking at him with big pleading eyes; Bunny tried his best to keep his composure but … Those big hazel green eyes softened his harden stoic stature. "Brook, I'm sorry but I just cannot play; as much as I would like to! I can't! I'm very busy with these eggs love." he said in a soft voice explaining to her as best he could, "Can the others take me?" she asked

Bunny had often let her go visit and play with the other guardians many times but … Only in their homes, he didn't completely trust them when it came to taking her out into the human world; it was just to risky and he didn't want to take it! He'd lost his family once and wasn't willing to go through that pain again. He sighed a little frustrated, "Papa pppleeeaasssee! I wanna go!" she pleaded and whined at him, now Bunny could feel himself losing his patience with the little girl. "Brook! I said NO! And I mean NO! Now go play! I have work to do!" he shouted, the child shrank and tears began to swell in her eyes; she started choking and coughing, he never meant to scare her! Just try to make her understand that he couldn't do what she wanted to do that was all! He knelt down and picked her up, held her tight; "I'm sorry baby girl, its just I can't play and I've told you that already but you just seem to be too stubborn to understand that." he said, she only looked up at him sad and then nuzzled into his chest.

"_I'm sorry papa.. I'll do as you say, I'll go play."_ she said, he nuzzled his nose into her soft brown hair; she looked up at him with red glassy eyes, he whipped away the tears. "C'mon on then Brook, its alright. There's no need to cry kitten." he said kissing her fore-head and then setting her down; "Tell ya what, after Easter, me 'n you, we'll go out into the human world and play and explore! A 'lil picnic maybe? That is if Jack doesn't make it snow." he said

the way he had said it made the child giggle, she'd always wanted to meet Jack Frost! But she never told her father that as he didn't like Jack very much and she never understood why that was. "Now then, go on ya lil ankle-bitter." he told her and she ran off to go play, or... so he thought.

Brook actually had a little plan of her own incase her fist plan didn't go the way she'd hoped it would; the child never was the type to do as she was told, or at least most of the time she didn't, she ran off down one of the tunnels only go grab up her winter clothing. "_I don't know why papa always wants to stay cooped up down here! But this time I'm not gonna listen! This time, I'm gonna go out and PROVE to him I'll be okay on my own!" _She whispered to herself knowing that, while what she was doing may be wrong she wanted to go out and play and besides! She'd find Jack and he would watch after her! So it all worked out well, right?

Well after coming to this conclusion she headed up the tunnel and out into the world.

It took some navigating and a few wrong turns here and there, but she managed quiet well and soon found herself where she wanted to be; in Burgess, PA. "Wow it took me long enough!" she said, she looked around at the frozen pond and the pretty snowed over forest. "Wow! So this is snow!?" she said, the young girl looked to the frozen pond and made her way towards it wanting to go play on the ice.

On the other hand, the same scraggly looking black cat made his way towards the pond; he came noiselessly down a path hidden by nettles and brush, he looked up and found the girl. "_NO!_" he whispered to himself, he looked around frantically looking for any of the guardians or ANYONE for that matter for her to be around to keep her from being taken away, he knew that if nobody was around and he found her, he would _have _to report to Pitch as much as he didn't want to. His ears scanned around for any other signs and then he heard it!

He could hear voices not far off and ran off in their direction, he made his way through the forest and found them.

"_Jack Frost?!_" he muttered, oh well; Jack might not have been a guardian but he knew he could keep the girl safe, _"Well hopefully she'll be able to see him!" _he hoped, he raced towards Jack … well more like his staff; he knew Jack was powerless without his staff and by taking that he would definitely have Jack's attention. "YO JACKIE BOY! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Keegan shouted grabbing up the staff and racing away, Jack whirled around only to find a the scraggly little black cat racing away with his staff. "HEY COME BACK WITH THAT!" Jack shouted running after him.

The cat found the little girl again and dropped the staff in her line of sight, she looked over to see what had fallen into the snow; She gasped as she found that what lay in her hands was, "JACK'S STAFF!" she shouted and jumped for joy! Oh what fun! Jack Frost's staff! She was going to have fun with this! She ran around hoping to make things freeze and frost over, only to find that instead of snow and frost, she only got green warm grass and vines covered with flowers. "Huh?" She said finding it odd that this came about, as she began to investigate this strange happening;

"HEY KID!"

she whirled around only to find the one person that had caused her to leave the sanctity of the warren in the first place, "JACK!" she shouted and headed towards him, staff in hand. Jack was taken aback, "_Wait?! Did she see me!?" _he thought shocked and amazed; "Can you..."

"Yes I can see you!" she said eagerly handing him his staff back, the boy took his staff still staring at her in disbelief; he still couldn't believe a child had seen him! "So … what's your name kid?"

"Brook." she said hazel eyes gleaming at him, she couldn't believe she was FINALLY getting to meet Jack Frost! Her ULTAMITE crush! She was crazy about him! She watched him shy and awkwardly as he inspected his staff and then it hit her! Snowball fight!

Her face light up like a Christmas tree and she smiled ear to ear, she knelt down making sure Jack wasn't paying attention and then out of nowhere

_"SPLAT!_"

one minute he was inspecting his staff the next he was being splatted in the face, he stood there stunned; once Jack regained his composure he gave the little girl a mischievous grin, "Oh its on now kid!" he said as Brook gave him a _'come 'n get me'_ grin and with that took off.

After the snowball fight the two sat on a hill, Jack sat watching the little girl play happily making a mini-snow man; his eyes sparkled watching her, there was something about her that made him feel, as if he wasn't dead and cold, as if he was warm and alive. She looked at him, eyes sparkling and smiling as happy as could be. "So what are you like Jack? I can see you really like to play in the snow, but that's all I know!" she said, Jack chuckled; "Well I like to play jokes on people, especially the Easter Bunny! His reactions are the best! But... I don't know much about you kid, where are you from anyway?"

"From the Easter Bunny's warren."

"Easter Bunny?"  
"Yeah, he's my dad! I love him a lot! He's kinda cranky sometimes but that's just because he works so much! Like right now... I wish he wasn't always so busy, that way we could play together..." she said hugging her knees, Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for the child as he place a hand around her shoulder. "So... does your dad know your out here?" he asked, she looked at him and gave him an awkward and scared look; "No..." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Well, maybe you should be getting back then eh?"

she only shook her head, "No, he probably doesn't know I'm gone... so he won't miss me." she said looking a little sadder; "Well what are you gonna do if he does?"

"I'll figure out something when... if that does happen." she said, then for some random reason she got up and jumped on Jack giving him a hug. "Thank you Jack."

The winter spirit smiled and hugged her back, "Anytime kiddo."

Bunny plopped to the ground with a sigh having FINALLY finished with his work, he looked around and now things were calm and quiet … a little too calm … and a little too quiet, having had experience with small children before, he knew all too well what this abnormal silence meant.

"Brook!" he called out

No answer

"Brook! Where are ya mate?!" he called out again, he looked around; surely she had to be here someplace! "Brook! Kit!? Where are you?"

still the same silent reply as before, Bunny could feel himself in the stages of panic, _"Relax mate, just relax she's probably asleep someplace in the warren or... Or... " _then he heard it!

Her laugh! One ear perked up, the worried father looked around listening for his daughter.

_"Oof! NO FAIR JACK! I wasn't ready!" _

JACK?! JACK!? JACK FROST?! … And from there his suspicions were confirmed; she had done exactly what he said NOT to do! Ooohh she was in for it now! Bunny raced furiously down the tunnel he knew she'd gone down.

Jack and Brook spent time playing with each other, mostly having a great snowball fight and chasing each other; this was surely the best day ever! It would stay that way, or it would have had she left when she should have, "This is fun Jack! And all this snow, its fun but it really hurts my hands! Its like picking up cold fire!" she said putting her arms under her pits shivering. "Well c'mon kid, I'll get you something warm to drink." Jack said leading her away

Bunny popped his head out of the hole looking around for her, "Where is she?!" he muttered to himself

"Thanks for spending the day with me Jack. I had fun today." she said, he whirled his head around in the direction of the voice; "There you are!" he said charging his was towards the two, Brook twirled around to face him; her eyes grew big with terror as though a fluffier version of the Hulk was heading towards her, she could feel herself stepping backwards only to bump into Jack who gave her a look; she looked up to Jack with a pleading face, begging him to save her or give her some kind of sanctuary, but alas, Jack just shoved her towards Bunny's direction. She knew she was in trouble, she could already feel the stings of a spanking on her butt that she was in for when they got home. "Brook Michelle! What were you thinking?! I tell you not to come out here and what do you do?! YOU DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE! You deliberately disobeyed me! I mean, what would you have done if something had happened to you!? You're lucky..." Bunny stopped looking up at Jack, his tone lessening as he stared at the winter spirit. "That Jack was with you...W-Were you with her all afternoon?" he asked

Jack nodded his head

"Thank you mate, for keeping her safe. I don't know what I would've done with something terrible had happen to her." he said, he looked down at his daughter; his face hardening with anger that she hadn't listen to him and relief that she was safe. "C'mon Brook." Bunny took her hand and lead her away down the tunnel and into the warren.

Well, her intuition was correct as she was in for it when they got back to the warren! Not only had she gotten a pretty rough spanking, but she'd also gone to bed with supper and was forbidden from _EVER _leaving the warren nor was she allowed to wonder far from Bunnymund like she had been able to before, afterwards he'd sent her to her room where, after a few hours, looked as though a tornado had ripped through the room; she was so FURIOUS and hurt with what had happened, its not like she hadn't asked! If he would've only let her go out in the first place she wouldn't have had to have snuck out! But then...Perhaps he'd been right to punish her, though she wished he hadn't spanked her so hard. Then suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she ducked into the closet and hide; Bunny opened the door and walked inside the room, "I hope you're little endeavor was worth it! 'Cause you're not going anywhere for a VERY long time!" He scolded her, the little girl hide under some dirty laundry shaking; she knew what she'd done was wrong but wasn't really ready to face Bunny just yet, the rabbit sighed tired and exhausted as he sat on her bed; "Look... Kitten I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, but you scared the life outta me! I was afraid something awful had happened to you dear, and I don't know what I would do if I lost ya." he said as he took up a stuffed rabbit and began inspecting it and fixing its fur, "But I do these things because... Not to be mean but... Because... I love you my kit." he said, she peered out of the laundry in the closet to see her father sitting on the bed, tired and disappointed in himself for being so overly forceful.

"Daddy..." she said as she snuck out of the closet and sneak attacked him in a hug from behind,

"I love you too papa." she said tears welling up and burying her face in his fur; he picked her up, placed her in front of him and lay down with her on the bed cuddling her.

"I love you very much my little kit." he said laying down with his daughter for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: A GUARDIAN?

_**Chapter Five: A GUARDIAN!?**_

It had been a few months since Brook's sneaking out incident, and Bunny began to loosen the reigns on Brook a little bit;

She was able to go around the warren without Bunny having to have a close and constant eye on her, but he was still unwilling to let her go out into the human world, alone OR with the other guardians, though he was very grateful to Jack for keeping her safe; he still didn't fully trust them alone in the real world with her.

It was mid summer and Bunny was growing tired of being pent up in the warren, and Brook was growing more and more restless running around chasing the sentinels and even wrestling with Bunny! Boy she was tough little girl! Something that oddly enough shocked Bunny but none the less he enjoyed wrestling with the little girl;

After the evening of the day Bunny laid the little girl down to bed and headed out into the warren and rested on a grassy knoll and looked up at the night sky taking in the beauty, then suddenly one of the sentinels came to warm Bunny that North was calling a gathering. "What? Why is he calling a gathering?" he asked then turned to the guard, "Keep an eye on Brook, I'll return shortly." he said and raced off down a tunnel and headed towards the North Pole.

Bunny stuck his ears out of the hole listening to make sure it was safe to come out, he jumped out of the whole and stood tall for a moment only to be over come by the sudden cold, "Oh its cold!" he said and began hopping towards the workshop, "OH! I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!" he complained all the way towards the workshop.

Bunny was quickly greeted by the other guardians, "Well, any good reason why we were all called here?" Bunny demanded but was only given looks of confusion and a shrug from Sandy.

"This better be good! I had to leave Brook alone with the guards..."  
"That is why!" North boomed

Bunny looked at him bewildered, "What are you talking about North?" he said becoming defensive of his child; then it hit him … "_No!"_ he muttered, NO NO NO AND ABSOLUTLY NOT! She was NOT about to become a guardian! "This better not be what I think it is!" Bunny said, then MiM spoke.

"Manny!" North shouted, "MANNY! What's this all about?! What do you need from us!?" Bunny shouted to Manny, "CALM DOWN!?"

North placed an arm in front of Bunny, its not like he could attack him anyway; but he knew that Bunny could pose a threat if he wanted to. "Manny, what is big news?" North asked calmly. Then a crystal on a pedestal appeared, "Guys..." Tooth said; "He's chosen a new guardian." North said calmly, but who was it he'd chosen? Then the image of a small girl with long hair appeared, well Bunny didn't need be told twice who it was. "NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! SHE IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A GUARDIAN! And that's FINAL!" Bunny said putting his foot down.

"Bunnymund, you know how it goes..."

"NO! North I'm not going to put MY child in that position! I'm not going to risk her getting hurt or... worse..."

"But she won't be out in the field right away Bunny, she'll need to be trained up a bit first and then..."

"Tooth! I meant what I said and I said what I meant, she is NOT nor will she EVER be a guardian!" and with that Bunny left down the hall in the work shop; Tooth was going to follow him until North placed a hand on her shoulder,

"No, he needs to be alone." North said

Bunny was off alone in a room, consumed by his thoughts and concerns; _"A guardian..." _he thought to himself. _"Its impossible! It just can't be! A guardian!? No... I won't allow it!" _he thought to himself; "Bunny?" came a gentle thick voice

The rabbit looked over his shoulder, to find the large man. "What Santa?" he asked feeling dejected, North knew what was eating him; "Bunny, I know this is not what you wanted. But you know as well as I do that when Man in Moon chooses someone …."  
"Its destiny."

"But we will not let her know right now, for now we will let have normal childhood; but... when she is six-teen."

"Twenty, that's when we tell her she's a guardian." Bunny interrupted, glaring at him; clearly wishing she wasn't a guardian at all!

…

_Up where nobody would even notice him, Keegan sat listening. Pitch had told him that the guardians were gathering to North's work shop and wanted him to sit in on the meeting, as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't take another beating from his master … He sat for and then he heard it. _

_"Manny, what is big news?" North asked calmly. Then a crystal on a pedestal appeared, "Guys..." Tooth said; "He's chosen a new guardian." North said a little excitingly, but who was it he'd chosen? Then the image of a small girl with long hair appeared, well Bunny didn't need be told twice. "NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! SHE IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A GUARDIAN! And that's FINAL!" Bunny said putting his foot down. _

_"Bunnymund, you know how it goes..." _

_"NO! North I'm not going to put MY child in that position! I'm not going to risk her getting hurt or... worse..." said Bunny, Keegan sat with his jaw dropped. A GUARDIAN!? He couldn't believe it! No, he didn't want to believe it … No more then Bunny wanted to; then suddenly a black portal sucked the cat into the void. _

_Keegan landed on the cold hard floor, struggling to get up; "Well! What happened?" hissed a voice and pair of golden eyes parted the darkness like flash lights. Keegan wanted nothing more then the child to stay with her guardian, so glaring at his master he collapsed to the floor, weakened by years and years of abuse at the hands of Pitch. He now had an eye torn out and patches of fur missing from his body, his tail a crooked broken heart shape, a few fractured bones and rope burns around his neck; "WELL!?" Pitch shouted at the cat, but Keegan remand silent; The boogie man was losing his patience with the animal and stomped on his stomach, the wind the was knocked out of the cat nearly causing him the puke. "Today's gonna be damn good day to die isn't it!?" Keegan retorted, Pitch looked on stunned; The animal was actually talking back to him? HA! What a gas! Pitch grinned menacingly at him, Keegan's stubbornness was unrelenting and he wasn't planning to talk anytime soon. "I'll MAKE you talk if I have to cat!" and with that, began his reign of torture and torment on Keegan. _

_A few hours had passed and soon Keegan no closer to talking, he wanted to though; as much as he wanted to he was not going to usher a word! He KNEW he couldn't! He just could not do it, he would rather die then knowing Brook was safe rather then live and have her down in this hole of sadness and loneliness and her powers be used for the darkness. "YOU ROAD KILL! TALK!" Pitch shouted, 'roadkill' ppff! Roadkill looked better then he did and was often much better off then he was. _

_"I wanna go home." he breathed, Pitch's wrath began to show; BLAST THIS CAT! Why was this child so important to him that the animal wouldn't speak! "Fine!" Pitch spat, "GO HOME THEN YOU STUPID CAT!" he said and lunged a nightmare sand blade into Keegan's stomach, and then stabbed him the throat. Though he knew he should've let Keegan die a slow painful death... Oh well, Pitch knew there was more then one way to skin a cat … And he knew in time, he'd figure out what secrets Keegan had taken to the grave._


	6. Chapter 6: Let the nightmare begin!

_**-HI GUYS! I am REALLY sorry I kept you followers of this story waiting for as long as I did! **_

_**I had kinda run out of motivation and inspiration for writing this story so that's why it hasn't been updating but after **_

_**check the reviews for this story I saw that you guys were REALLY wanting to see this continued and I will TRY my best **_

_**to continue this story! But currently I have another story I am working on that I am actually close to finishing so updates **_

_**to this story might be slow! My apologizes for the ridiculously long wait! ^^;**_

_**ENJOY THE STORY! :) -**_

_**Chapter six: Let the nightmares begin!**_

Two more years had gone by and now the little girl was seven-years old, still as restless as ever and still just as playful.

She sat one day watching the entrance of the warren as if something exciting was going to happen, she sighed bored. "Papa why do you get to go out into the human world and I can't?" she asked feeling dejected, Bunny had come up behind her and rubbed her back; he hated seeing her feeling so downhearted, lately she'd been more and more disheartened and Bunny's distress was beginning to show. He wasn't sure what to do anymore, she'd seen and done everything there was to do in the warren and then some, he sat down beside her and placed her in his lap. "I miss Jack papa, and I want to go out and play... with other children!" she said, she looked over to him with a dreary flatness in her eyes; He didn't like her being with Jack, he knew Jack was reckless, irresponsible, lazy, devil-may care, kid! He just picked her up and began to make his way towards his den, figuring a nap was in order and it would perhaps get her out of this funk.

Even though he really knew what would make her happy, but even considering it gave him anxiety.

A few hours had past and it was now evening, and as earlier she was back in front of the entrance wanting to go out and play. The other guardians, had also shown up trying to help Bunny. "Well there she is, I wish she would be okay down here!" Bunny said, the others looked to each other shaking their heads knowing what was really wrong with her.

"Bunny... You know what..."

"No tooth! I am NOT letting her..."  
"Ooohh c'mon rabbit! She will be fine! After all tonight is Halloween, perhaps one of us could take her... trick or treating? Let her candy …"  
"Oooh NO! I am NOT doing that! I'm not gonna lose another family.."

The group got silent, North, Tooth and Sandy all just looked at each other unsure of what to do; Brook turned her head and saw the others, she smiled happy to see Sandy the most due to the fact she always loved the little moving sand images he conjured up. She walked up to him and gave him a warm hug, Sandy hugged her back patting her back. North and Tooth smiled at the seeing the two as they began their little guessing game, Sandy conjured an image and Brook would guess it, lately she'd been getting good at figuring out the images so he had to create more and more difficult images just for the sake of giving the intelligent child a challenge. Then an idea struck North like a jolt of lightening! Why not have Sandy take her out! If she couldn't go trick or treating then at least she could go and see the world, and what its like; more then just the cold snow. "Bunny, why not let Brook join Sandy on his rounds tonight! After all the children are sleeping and have gotten their candy and are in their beds, Sandy will be out giving them good dreams, and she can ride with him! Is brilliant no!?" North enthused, Tooth agreed excitingly; Sandy on the other hand, knew how hard it was to impress Sandy and show him that you could keep his little Brook safe. Bunny glared at them, and North narrowed his and a grin grew on his face. "Oh come on now rabbit! She'll be up in the air with Sandy away from the ground, safe! And she gets to be out and seeing the world."

Brook listened to the whole thing, she wanted out! She would've been more then happy to go! But the problem was she wanted to down on the ground running around, playing with other children and getting to experience the things normal kids do! Not be up flying on a cloud of sand, but, then again, what were the odds of another opportunity for her to get out of the warren again!? Probably little to none! "Please papa! PLEASE PLEASSEEEE PPLlllleeeeeeaaasssseeeee!?" she begged, Bunny put his hands on his hips and gave her a stern look. "Come on daddy please! Its like they said, I'll be up in the air away from any danger or threat." she said pleading her case. Bunny began to soften, becoming hesitant, does he dare? Does he dare let his little baby girl, his princess, his heart and world go out into the big world, with only the Sandman as her defense? Well, the answer to that was yes.

Aster breathed a sigh of defeat, "Alright alright!" he said,

"BUT! There's gonna be ground rules! One, you are to NEVER set foot off that cloud! Two you listen and you do what Sandy tells you, understand?"

She nodded, "Yes sir." she said.

"Sandy! You're in charge! You keep her safe! And if anything happens to her... Its on you!" he said, hovering over Sandy menacingly; the poor little man stood shaking a little, and nodding yes to indicate he understood Aster's words clearly. "Alright, its nearly ten o' clock. The kids should all be going home soon, go on ahead and go, and PLEASE come back safe!" Bunny pleaded.

Brook hugged her adoptive father as tight as she could snuggling him, "Thank you daddy!" she said and kissed his twitching nose.

As promised Sandy had taken her out on a view of the world, Brook breathed in the fresh crisp cool air of Autumn into her lungs. Gosh that felt so good! She looked around amazed at how everything looked so tiny! "Its all so pretty Sandy! I bet you really enjoy being able to fly above everything and seeing all of these amazing sites!" she said, Sandy nodded with a smile happy to see that she was enjoying herself.

Brook leaned over the edge just enough for her to see when suddenly a lash of black sand came shooting out of the blue! She jumped back and landed on her butt, her mouth a gap. "What...Hey Sandy I REALLY gotta go to the potty! Mind if we land real quick?" she said, knowing that simply asking if they could land without a reason wasn't going to happen; Sandy, hesitantly, landed the could to the nearest rest stop and she ran. While she was inside she slipped out of the window unseen, and dart around quietly. Then suddenly a whisp of black sand caught her attention, she looked at curiously as it danced like a flame on a match; she walked closer towards the sand more interested in by the minute. "Hello?" she said, back around the front of the park rest room sandy waited patiently but grew more concerned and uneasy as the minutes passed, he knocked on the door making sure she was okay; he tried jiggling the handle to find it wasn't locked! He opened the door just a peek and tried to check on her. Then suddenly he heard a scream,

"SANDY!" came a cry, it was Brook alright; Sandy raced around towards the back only to find Brook engulfed in reigns of black sand. Sandy looked on in horror as his stomach churned at the site, "SANDY HELP ME!" she cried again; Sandy snapped out of the shock and quickly lashed out a golden sand whip of his own snapping back at the black sand thus causing the black sand to lose its grip on the little girl, Brook fell to the ground and ran towards Sandy who, only told her to just run as fast as she could, get someplace and hide! And she took off while Sandy held off the black sand.

Brook darted into a neighbor's yard, and ducked down into the bushes. Tired and out of breath all she wanted now was to go home, the frightened little girl hugged her knees and rested her head against her knees and started crying; suddenly she heard a rustling behind her. She jumped up and turned around now sitting on her knees, "Hello? Who's there!?" she said starting to crawl away.

"Don't come near me! I'm warning you! My papa's the Easter Bunny! And he knows kung-fu!" she said looking around trying to find where the threat was coming from, if any at all; "Now now, no need for threats." came a chilling voice, "I'm not here to harm you, I only wish to help you. You want to go home right?" asked the voice, Brook wasn't sure if she should trust the voice or not; it gave a cold deathly chill down her spin and left feeling as cold as ice, but the offer to go home was just too tempting to pass up. "Can you... You can help me to get home?" she asked in a shaky voice, looking around. "Oh yes, I can help you get home, back to your warren, back to the east bunny, your eggs all of that fun stuff." said the voice, then out of nowhere a man dressed in a long black cloak with golden eyes peering down at her appeared. The man seemed friendly enough, but there was something in stomach that said _'don't do it! Do not go with this man!' _

But she was tired and weary, ready to go home and curl up next to her dad and get a long night's sleep. The man extended a hand to her, "Come, its alright I'll take you home." he said, she reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Will you take me home now?" she asked

"No..." he said in a cold chilling voice and before she could scream for help or run away the dark man had sucked her into the void! Thus taking her away forever... By the time Sandy got to where he'd seen dart off to, she was gone. And he already knew what had happened to her, and the thought made him sick! The worst part was he'd have to face Bunnymund and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Brook sat quietly cowering in a corner looking around unable to see a thing except for the few spare rays of light but other then that... Nothing could be seen, she tried to get up and move around but the fear in her kept her frozen as she attempted to stand. Nothing could be worse then this! Having been kidnapped and not knowing where she was or who she was with, all she knew was that she wanted to go home... if that was even going to be an option... She licked her lips and tried to speak, but nothing, so she tried again. "W..Where am I?" she asked, hugging herself, she wanted to run, to escape, but her legs felt like some heavy force weight upon them, as if she had on cement shoes and couldn't move.

"Why, you're home of course." came the familiar voice

"No... No this isn't home, this isn't my home." she said

"Oh, but now it is. And you will stay here with me, forever."

"But I don't live here! This is not my home! Its where I belong! I belong in the warren with the Easter Bunny … with my daddy." she said

"You're 'daddy'?! HA! Don't make me laugh! He doesn't want you! He never cared about you! He only kept you down in the warren so he wouldn't have to chase you all over the place above the warren!" retorted the voice, but she didn't listen, she knew what the man was saying wasn't true. "Oh, but you don't believe me. I can see that, that's fine." he said

"It looks as though I'll have to do a little convincing, that's fine. I enjoy trying to persuade people to see my side of things!"

"Who are you!?" she cried

"I am the nightmare king! The ruler of bad dreams, most call me the boogyman, but few call me by name, Pitch...Pitch Black." he said as the rays of light shut off and his cut through the darkness like headlights, Brook lowered herself in fear and curled into a ball as she watched a HUGE wave of nightmare sand engulfed her, her eyes widened in fear. She tried to scream but it was useless, as the sand ate her whole, she wondered if anyone was looking for her... If Bunny was looking for her...

…

The four searched the town frantically, nearly turning the state of Philly upside down. But it was useless, she was gone... Bunny sat at the entrance of the warren head in his hands clutching her teddy bear. "How could you..." he said, the anger in him rising.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!? I TRUSTED YOU SANDY AND NOW... Now... she's gone!" he said breaking down, Tooth placed a gentle hand on his should; trying to give him comfort, "Bunny... its nobody's fault this happened." She said

"Yes it is...It's mine, I should've never let her go!"

"No, somehow Pitch knew what was going on... He planned this, and we will find him Bunny. And we will find her, don't lose hope rabbit." Said North patting the rabbit's back, Bunny sighed trying to feel better... But as a broken hearted father who'd lost children in the past, he wasn't wanting to go through this pain again...

"Alright... I'll try." he said

After the others had gone, Bunny had gone into his daughter's room and looked around, the walls were filled with pictures she drew, her bed all nice and made up... her bed... that's where he wished she was, that's she was supposed to be … but no, she was off someplace in the dark scared and crying, thinking that made Bunny hurt even more so.

"I swear Pitch, by all that is good! I WILL have my daughter back! … I promise my little kit, I swear it..." he promised as he sat on the bed holding her teddy, clutching it tight knowing soon he'd go after Pitch.

And he swore, he'd get Pitch back for taking his daughter.


End file.
